


Ask Me No Questions (And I'll Tell You No Lies)

by lapsed-bookworm (queerlybeloved777)



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Dildo Gag, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Humiliation, Multi, Pegging, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/lapsed-bookworm
Summary: Sometimes, your girlfriend is a little wild in the bedroom, and she asks if you’d try a threesome. A guy wearing a dildo gag (and letting her watch before pegging him), but nothing too far out there.⁂Sometimes, your girlfriend shares an adventurous request for the bedroom, and she asks if you’d try a threesome. A woman who’ll ride a dildo gag (and your girlfriend is the only one pegging you), but nothing too far out there.⁂Sometimes, you want to watch your long distance (turned same city) boyfriend fuck your (local) girlfriend and then peg him. How hard could it be?
Relationships: Chris/Kira (S.W.A.T.), Chris/Kira/Ty, Kira (S.W.A.T.)/Ty (S.W.A.T.)
Kudos: 4





	Ask Me No Questions (And I'll Tell You No Lies)

**Author's Note:**

> An asterism (⁂) indicates a switch in pov.

“You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Chris shifted in the armchair and drew the robe a little tighter around herself. It was a touch surreal that she was going along with Kira’s request, and now, a blond man with the slightest air of an Australian accent was crawling from where Kira sat on the end of the bed to her. He wasn’t a sight for sore eyes, naked and slowly moving forward on his hands and knees, but Chris still felt a few apprehensive butterflies in her stomach when he came to a stop at her feet. It had to be some sort of trained position, sitting on his heels, back straight, hands crossed on his thighs, and chin tilted up to offer the toy protruding from his mouth. Chris shifted again as she took in the leather straps winding around his head and the dildo that effectively gagged him. Kira’s earlier reassurance repeated in her mind, _You can stop whenever you want, if it gets too uncomfortable_.

“Um, can I keep the robe on?”

“Of course, Boy will only touch you at your command.”

Chris nodded and leaned back in the armchair, trying to figure out a comfortable but not entirely revealing position. Boy was patient; Kira, not so much. She had already started running her hands along her body, over a silky lingerie top and under the band of her lace underwear. It probably didn’t take long for her to shimmy out of them, but Chris wasn’t entirely sure how long she watched her girlfriend lean back and prop a leg onto the bed, so she had easier access to trace her folds with sure fingertips. Chris tried to borrow some of that boldness as she flipped the bottom of the robe out of the way and spread her legs. It was nerve wracking and more exciting than she thought it would be to watch Boy shuffle forward on his knees and hold his hands just above her knees to wait for further instructions. They were really going to fuck this man then. Kira sighed and ran her fingers across her entrance. How were they already glistening?

“You can, uh, touch. I’m not quite ready…”

Chris gestured at the dildo clearly protruding from Boy’s face, and his eyebrows rose slightly in agreement. His hands were warm, and she appreciated that he lightly brushed his fingertips across her inner thighs as he inched his hands higher. There was hardly such a thing as too much foreplay when one’s girlfriend had invited a stranger into a hotel room, and Chris was going to need a little more time to warm up than Kira, who was already tapping at her clitoris. Boy kept his fingers out from underneath the edges of the robe, and he obediently stopped just below her hips where the tie was still keeping the rest of her covered. In ideal foreplay, she would’ve preferred a little oral, but she didn’t feel comfortable with taking off the gag that Kira had put on, so Chris settled for resting her hands on his and guiding his fingers towards her own folds. He carefully teased them apart and laid his palm along her still rather dry entrance.

“Good boy.”

Kira had slid a finger inside of herself as she spoke, and Boy’s cheeks grew pink, whether it was from the noise, the praise, or both. He gently shifted his palm in a manner that somewhat reminded Chris of kneading bread, but she couldn’t say she was too preoccupied with the specifics of what he was doing when it was just slight and consistent enough to get the juices flowing. Or perhaps that was helped along by Kira adding a second finger and bucking her hips. Either way, Chris could feel her wetness on his palm as she slowly ground into him and figured it was about time to step things up a notch.

“Just, uh, one finger.”

“That’s right - don’t be a naughty boy; _greedy_. It’s awfully tempting to jump to three fingers for your second Mistress, but it’s not time yet.”

Boy’s eyebrows drew together in a puzzled frown and his sole finger twitched slightly just inside her vagina. If Kira was aiming for dirty talk that turned him on, she may have missed because he stilled and clearly didn’t have any sort of penile response from Chris’ view of his lap. If Kira was aiming for surprising comments that elicited a response from Chris, she stumbled upon it because Chris had to stop herself from squeezing her thighs together as she pulsed around Boy’s finger at the thought of more. It wasn’t that they had planned on having a naughty boy, but there wasn’t a ton of logic and reasoning for what was encouraging slick to collect on his hand and drip down his wrist. He tapped the first two fingers of his free hand on her thigh twice before pulling his finger out with a squelchy noise to distribute her slick along the dildo.

“Good boy.”

It was more of an embarrassed murmur than glowing praise, but Chris felt she ought to try to play along with Boy’s motivation system. He was showing more foresight than some of her exes had with trimming his nails and pausing for lubrication, and well, he did look cute when he blushed. Boy was too focused on preparing the dildo and staring intently at where he was aiming for to pause or show much of a reaction, though. Chris couldn’t really blame him when he had to maneuver his whole head and neck instead of relying on his hands to penetrate her, and it was a lot easier to check on Kira than distract him. She had dug out the curved insertable dildo and was working it inside of her, so she wouldn’t need a harness later. Chris cleared her throat to divert a moan as she felt the head of Boy’s dildo rub along her entrance.

“Nice and easy. Let Mistress control the depth and speed.”

Boy rested his hands on Chris’ thighs at Kira’s reminder, and Chris slowly undulated her hips while watching Kira’s toy glide inside of her quickly. They had never tried mutual masturbation before, but it was incredibly hot to get a glimpse of how that might play out. Honestly, it felt like everything was hot, right now. Kira’s moans, the sound of their toys moving in and out, the heat of Boy’s hands keeping her thighs in place, the way he looked up through his eyelashes from pretty blue eyes, the girth of her toy rubbing against hot walls. Kira’s breath was ragged when she stood from the bed and quickly knelt behind Boy.

“Hold - Hold still. You did such a good job preparing yourself for me, but I don’t want you ruining anyone’s orgasm.”

Boy readjusted on his knees and tried to slouch forward to keep his mouth in line with Chris. She slid down in the chair and hooked a knee over his shoulder in an attempt to make their positioning easier. Kira sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest in order to keep him close, and she moaned into his ear as she gave a rather sudden thrust.

“Be a good boy, and fuck both of your Mistresses.”

Kira’s restraint had been broken by her first orgasm, and she didn’t hold back.

“Spread your legs, just like that, like a good slut. I don’t want you to be able to stand when I’m done with your ass. Head down, you’re focusing on her. Maybe if you do what you’re told, your second Mistress will let you lick her clean after she face-fucks you. Beg for it - _whine_. Just how badly do you need to taste her? How needy are you to be fucked by both Mistresses, hmm? Show her how useful you are, and she might add her dildo to your ass. Would that fill you up enough, _Slut_?”

It was a lot to take in. Boy had dutifully resumed holding his position with Chris, so she could grind into the gag’s dildo as she pleased, and neither were really ready for Kira’s dirty talk. It wasn’t something Chris remembered talking about beforehand, and Boy was blinking furiously. She was no longer in a good position to see his lap, so she didn’t know if he was getting off on being called a needy slut who had to prove how useful he was. She couldn’t even tell if he was tearing up because his eyes kept sliding away from hers, but it didn’t seem like he was enjoying this route of directions and name calling. It was just this side of uncomfortable and just that side of hot as fuck to feel wrong - not that it kept her from cumming and trying to muffle her moaning in a pillow. Chris’ conscience twinged with each pulse of her vaginal walls as she caught her breath in the aftermath.

“Yes-yes-yes!”

Kira made no effort to stifle her moaning as she thrust with abandon, chasing her second orgasm of the night. Boy had pulled his head back, so he could give his neck some relief in a different angle. Resting his check on her thigh just so happened to also prevent reading any facial cues, but Chris was suddenly struggling with feeling like she was all but horizontal and mere seconds away from sliding out of the armchair. Her back was definitely going to feel this in the morning. Thankfully, the man carefully unhooked her leg from his shoulder and made sure she was upright and fully seated in the armchair. Kira had finally tired herself out and withdrawn her dildo, so she could slump back in a sitting position easier on the thighs and knees. The man slowly returned to his trained position and then slid sideways into a similarly easier sitting position with his forehead resting on Chris’ knee. Her conscience wasn’t relieved that he was barely half hard because she had a fuzzy memory of groinal responses and arousal as a means of protection.

“Um, you - You’re okay, right?”

⁂

“You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

The first descriptor that came to Ty’s mind for the woman he was crawling on all fours towards was nervous. Sure, she had the sort of cute haircut that might catch one’s attention and prompt a soft inquiry into a coffee date, but she held the robe just tight enough around herself for him to suspect this was unknown territory. Was it calling his girlfriend his Mistress? Or the dildo gag? Or was him sitting at attention really that odd? Kira had reassured him that she’d explained the submission and kink to the woman she’d found willing to be a secondary Mistress. Mistress shifted in the armchair, and her brown eyes flitted up and down his body, always returning to the contraption taking up a good chunk of his face.

“Um, can I keep the robe on?”

“Of course, Boy will only touch you at your command.”

Mistress nodded and leaned back in the armchair, trying to figure out a comfortable but not entirely revealing position. Ty was patient as she glanced over his head to where Kira was sitting on the bed. He knew she was enjoying the show, but it wouldn’t work out if she wound up scaring off the woman by jumping into her voyeuristic tendencies too quickly. There was a telltale rustle of underwear being removed, and Mistress flipped the bottom of the robe out of the way and spread her legs in what was no doubt a slight mirror to Kira. Ty shuffled forward on his knees and held his hands just above her knees to wait for further instructions. A sigh came from behind him.

“You can, uh, touch. I’m not quite ready…”

Mistress gestured at the dildo clearly protruding from Ty’s face, and his eyebrows rose slightly in agreement. He lightly brushed his fingertips across her inner thighs, focusing on a relatively safe introduction to his touch. Moving too quickly wouldn’t help her to relax, and going straight for the fingerfucking would be off putting right now. Ty kept his fingers out from underneath the edges of the robe, and he obediently stopped just below her hips where the tie was still keeping the rest of her covered. The point was to let Mistress know that she was in charge and entirely in control. She squinted at the gag before resting her hands on his and guiding his fingers towards her folds. He carefully teased them apart and laid his palm along her still rather dry entrance. If he were a betting man, he thought she might be a little more at ease if Kira had waited until he’d eaten her out a little to buckle the gag in place.

“Good boy.”

Kira’s voice had tilted down into her calm, praising voice, and Ty could hear the noise of her sliding a finger inside of herself. She could go from barely interested to soaked panties in the seconds it took to start up a voyeur video, and she’d been dying for the chance to watch him be of service to someone else in person. He blinked and tried to focus on the brown folds in front of him bracketed by black pubic hair. If he was slow about shifting his palm, it might help to ease Mistress into arousal. Ty wasn’t entirely sure what Kira was doing on the bed behind him, but he had a feeling that Mistress was at least partially wet and grinding into his hand because of her.

“Just, uh, one finger.”

“That’s right - don’t be a naughty boy; _greedy_. It’s awfully tempting to jump to three fingers for your second Mistress, but it’s not time yet.”

Ty paused in the midst of sliding one finger along the top of Mistress’ entrance and inside of her. He knew his frown was more from processing what Kira had said than any puzzlement on what to do, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to communicate that to Mistress. Her vagina was already twitching like she wanted to pull his finger in deeper, and her thighs shuddered as a wave of warm liquid enveloped his finger. Ty was always a little wary of Kira’s attempts at ad libbing praise because she was likely to say what made her wet, and she had gone for a reminder to not be naughty instead of outright praise. He wasn’t sure if Mistress herself liked praise or Kira’s form of twisted praise, but she was starting to buck her hips with no regard to him trying to maintain a rhythm or mind accidentally poking a vaginal wall, so he figured he could start transferring some of her slick to the dildo. He tapped the first two fingers of his free hand on her thigh twice before pulling his finger out with a squelchy noise.

“Good boy.”

It was more of an embarrassed murmur than glowing praise, but Ty could still feel his cheeks warming up at the attempt to play along with one of his kinks. In some ways, it was easier to plan out a scene with an experienced domme, but there were certain moments when he felt the sincerity and vulnerability of someone whispering their first praise a little more strongly. As wet as she was, Mistress looked a little relieved that he was fiddling with one of Kira’s traveling lube tubes. It would be a lot easier to see what he was doing and line up with her if he didn’t feel like he was battling crossing his eyes, though. Ty had to admit this was his least favorite part of wearing a dildo gag, but he wasn’t off course as Mistress cleared her throat to cover a moan.

“Nice and easy. Let Mistress control the depth and speed.”

Ty rested his hands on Mistress’ thighs at Kira’s reminder, and she slowly undulated her hips while her eyes were drawn to Kira behind him. The speed of her squelchy noises sounded like she had definitely gotten her insertable dildo out, and maybe even some extra lube. Ty couldn’t say that he blamed her for not being able to maintain eye contact with him, but it was satisfying to watch how turned on she was. Kira was moaning, the mattress was squeaking, Mistress was sliding along the length of the dildo quickly, both toys seemed loud in the hotel room, and Ty had to keep Mistress from closing her thighs around his head. It wasn’t half bad to be of service like this. The bed noises stopped with a ragged moan, and he knew she was riding the high of an orgasm as she curled her body around his on the floor. (First Mistress had to cum at least once for the endorphins to distract her from her knees before she fucked him on the floor.)

“Hold - Hold still. You did such a good job preparing yourself for me, but I don’t want you ruining anyone’s orgasm.”

Ty readjusted on his knees and tried to slouch forward to keep his mouth in line with Mistress as Kira slid her thankfully small dildo inside his ass. She slid down in the chair and hooked a knee over his shoulder in an attempt to make their positioning easier. Damn, dildoes were so much easier to manuever with hands. Kira sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest in order to keep him close, and she moaned into his ear as she gave a rather sudden thrust.

“Be a good boy, and fuck both of your Mistresses.”

Kira’s restraint had been broken by her first orgasm, and she didn’t hold back.

“Spread your legs, just like that, like a good slut. I don’t want you to be able to stand when I’m done with your ass. Head down, you’re focusing on her. Maybe if you do what you’re told, your second Mistress will let you lick her clean after she face-fucks you. Beg for it - _whine_. Just how badly do you need to taste her? How needy are you to be fucked by both Mistresses, hmm? Show her how useful you are, and she might add her dildo to your ass. Would that fill you up enough, _Slut_?”

It was a lot to take in. Ty had dutifully resumed holding his position with Mistress, so she could grind into the gag’s dildo as she pleased, and neither were really ready for Kira to talk. She was frowning like she wasn’t actually prepared for that level of dirty talk, and he was blinking furiously at the way Kira had twisted the praise. They hadn’t talked about begging -- They hadn’t talked about neediness or usefulness -- They hadn’t talked talked about the name calling -- Ty’s eyes slid away from the concern in Mistress’ eyes as she looked down at him. She didn’t quite look like she was enjoying Kira’s choice of dirty talk, but she was breathing hard and clearly too close to cumming for a lot of complicated mental processing. He was vaguely aware of her trying to muffle her moaning in a pillow, but Kira had always been the noisy one in the bedroom.

“Yes-yes-yes!”

Kira made no effort to stifle her moaning as she thrust with abandon, chasing her second orgasm of the night. It was a peculiar feeling of arousal - being able to feel the physical stimulation to his ass, feeling his cock stir at the sound of the lube he was glad he remembered, and feeling Kira’s fingernails scrape along his chest and dig into his shoulders. But it was skimming along the surface of Ty’s skin like an accidental stiffening from the wrong breeze. He didn’t feel the warmth in his belly, the shakiness in his thighs, or the sense of urgency that he wanted to cum. It was a half feeling that was working on being buried by the confused shame of being called a slut in front of a stranger and knowing Kira was getting off on it. Well, that meant he didn’t have to deal with chiding about needing permission, at least.

Ty pulled his head back, so he could give his neck some relief in a different angle, and hoped Mistress would be alright with him resting his check on her thigh until Kira was done. The leg around his shoulder tensed while she tried to sit up further in the armchair. No one had been paying attention to how far down she had slid, and she now looked like she was halfway to falling out. Kira panted in his ear, and he could feel her muscles twitching along his back. He carefully unhooked Mistress’ leg from his shoulder and made sure she was upright and fully seated in the armchair. She was frowning like her brain was only now getting around to processing all of what had been said. Kira had finally tired herself out and withdrawn her dildo, so she could slump back in a sitting position easier on the thighs and knees. Ty slowly returned to his trained position and then slid sideways into a similarly easier sitting position with his forehead resting on Mistress’ knee.

“Um, you - You’re okay, right?”

Honestly, Ty wasn’t entirely sure. His girlfriend had certainly gotten off on her idea of watching him get face-fucked and then joining in, but he had been hoping that something about the experiment would be a little more enjoyable for him. If it weren’t for the dildo gag still being on, he was embarrassed to admit that he’d probably tear up. Why would Kira say all of those things, in front of a stranger no less?

⁂

“You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Chris shifted in the armchair and drew the robe a little tighter around herself. Kira couldn’t believe that she was going along with her request, and now, her boyfriend was crawling from where she sat on the end of the bed to her girlfriend. He was gorgeous - naked, a small plug keeping his ass open for her later, and slowly moving forward on his hands and knees. It was a benefit to his training maintenance that he was still so obedient after their relationship had morphed into a long distance thing. Chris shifted again as she took in the leather straps winding around his head and the dildo that effectively gagged him. _What a sight, right?_ Kira could feel a slight gush and knew she’d have to ditch the underwear, as cute as they were, if she didn’t want them soaked in the next few minutes.

“Um, can I keep the robe on?”

“Of course, Boy will only touch you at your command.”

Chris nodded and leaned back in the armchair, trying to figure out a comfortable but not entirely revealing position. Ty was patient; Kira, not so much. She had already started running her hands along her body, over a silky lingerie top and under the band of her lace underwear. It didn’t take long for her to shimmy out of them, and it was intoxicating to watch Chris watch her lean back and prop a leg onto the bed, so she had easier access to trace her folds with sure fingertips. Chris flipped the bottom of the robe out of the way and spread her legs. _Good girl_. Ty shuffled forward on his knees and held his hands just above Chris’ knees to wait for further instructions. _Good boy_. Kira sighed and ran her fingers across her entrance. How had she waited so long to ask them for this?

“You can, uh, touch. I’m not quite ready…”

Chris gestured at the dildo clearly protruding from Ty’s face, but she couldn’t see his reaction from the bed. He kept his touch light and his fingertips restricted to her inner thighs as he inched his hands higher. Kira could appreciate the time spent in the build up and teasing for those who needed a little more foreplay than her, but right now, she was already tapping at her clit. Ty kept his fingers out from underneath the edges of the robe, and he obediently stopped just below Chris’ hips where the tie was still keeping the rest of her covered. She squinted at the gag and no doubt would’ve preferred a little oral, but Kira would have to remember that for the next time. Maybe Chris would be confident enough to take the robe off then? She rested her hands on his and guided his fingers towards her own folds, and he carefully teased them apart and laid his palm along her entrance.

“Good boy.”

Kira had slid a finger inside of herself as she spoke, and she reveled in knowing that Ty’s cheeks were pink, whether it was from the noise, the praise, or both. It was the best thing about a praise slut. He gently shifted his palm in a manner that somewhat reminded her of kneading bread, but she couldn’t say she was too preoccupied with the specifics of what he was doing when it a good deal was more visible to Chris than her. She just hoped it would get the juices flowing because she shouldn’t be the only one bucking her hips, even after a second finger.

“Just, uh, one finger.”

“That’s right - don’t be a naughty boy; _greedy_. It’s awfully tempting to jump to three fingers for your second Mistress, but it’s not time yet.”

The drawback to this position was that Kira couldn’t see the majority of Ty’s movements. She couldn’t see his cock twitch and start to fill. She couldn’t see his finger dance around Chris’ entrance (because he would be a good boy and start with one). She could see Chris’ thighs twitch, and she could see that he was holding his elbow mostly still. Kira sucked on both of her fingers while maintaining eye contact with Chris and smiled at the nostril flare. Her girlfriend was so delicious to watch, and she angled her wrist for a particularly juicy noise as she slid three fingers inside of her. Her arm muscles were starting to twinge, but she was going to fingerfuck herself as fast as it took for Chris to get ready. Ty tapped the first two fingers of his free hand on Chris’ thigh twice before pulling his finger out with a squelchy noise to distribute her slick along the dildo.

“Good boy.”

It was more of an embarrassed murmur than glowing praise, but Kira appreciated that Chris was trying to play along with Ty. He didn’t dislike the dildo gag, but it did take a lot of his focus to get the aim right, so Kira couldn’t say she was surprised at his lack of reaction. She had dug out her curved insertable dildo and was working it inside, so she wouldn’t need a harness later. It took enough patience and precision to get it lined up with her G spot (for the best hands free usage) that she could take a breather and slow down. Cumming more than once might be the goal, but that didn’t mean she had to sprint to it. Chris cleared her throat to divert a moan as she felt the head of the dildo rub along her entrance, and it sent a shiver up Kira’s spine.

“Nice and easy. Let Mistress control the depth and speed.”

Ty rested his hands on Chris’ thighs at Kira’s reminder, and Chris slowly undulated her hips while watching Kira’s toy glide inside of her quickly. They had never tried mutual masturbation before (a horrible oversight on Kira’s part), but it was incredibly hot to get a glimpse of how that might play out. Honestly, it felt like everything was hot, right now. Her moans, the sound of their toys moving in and out, the sight of Ty’s hands keeping Chris’ thighs in place, the rocking rhythm of the bed, the coolness of her toy inside her hot cunt, the cresting rush of her first orgasm. Kira’s breath was ragged when she stood from the bed and quickly knelt behind Ty.

“Hold - Hold still. You did such a good job preparing yourself for me, but I don’t want you ruining anyone’s orgasm.”

She took the plug out, and Ty readjusted on his knees and tried to slouch forward to keep his mouth in line with Chris. She slid down in the chair and hooked a knee over his shoulder in an attempt to make their positioning easier, and Kira pushed her cock inside his ass. Oh, it was always a great idea to use a dildo about the same thickness as the plug, so she didn’t have to wait as long for him to acclimate. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest in order to keep her wet slut close, and she moaned into his ear as she gave a rather sudden thrust.

“Be a good boy, and fuck both of your Mistresses.”

Kira’s restraint had been broken by her first orgasm, and she didn’t hold back. Not that she particularly wanted to, but it was hard to watch Chris and Ty fuck in front of her without having commentary that made her want to squeeze her thighs around that vibrating massage pillow Ty had gotten her for Christmas.

“Spread your legs, just like that, like a good slut. I don’t want you to be able to stand when I’m done with your ass.”

It was so hard to not correct herself (_My ass_) because Kira felt amazing, and invincible, and sure that she owned that tight, wet, living fleshlight she wanted to pound into.

“Head down, you’re focusing on her. Maybe if you do what you’re told, your second Mistress will let you lick her clean after she face-fucks you. Beg for it - _whine_.”

It wasn’t all that surprising that Ty didn’t whine. He had never been fond of begging, and whining around a gag reminded him too much of puppy play. But sometimes, it was about satisfying her cunt, and the thought of him down on his hands and knees begging to lick Chris clean was highly satisfying.

“Just how badly do you need to taste her? How needy are you to be fucked by both Mistresses, hmm? Show her how useful you are, and she might add her dildo to your ass. Would that fill you up enough, _Slut_?”

She made a mental note to ask Chris later if she was interested in trying to double peg his ass. Kira could show her how to make him blush and moan by gently stretching him wider - fingers, small dildo, one of her thicker ones, one of the angled ones to hit his prostate. If they were patient, Ty would cum more than once and then twitch as he was stimulated before he could physically ejaculate again. She could coax the greedy slut out of him, and they could pound him into a proper bed. Chris tried to muffle her moaning in a pillow, and Kira smiled into the back of his neck.

“Yes-yes-yes!”

Kira made no effort to stifle her moaning as she thrust with abandon. Ty pulled his head back, so he could withdraw the dildo, and he helped Chris readjust in the armchair. God, she had no idea how some people could cum once and be done for the night. She was chasing her second one and felt so alive - heart racing, struggling to breath, lava bubbling in her abdomen and so close to erupting, roiling muscles, a dripping cunt hungry for more. Kira was dimly aware that she was scratching Ty’s chest and digging her fingernails into his shoulders as her muscles twitched and toes curled. The aftershocks gushed around her cock, and she slowly withdrew, so she could slump back in a sitting position easier on the thighs and knees. Ty followed suit and rested his forehead on Chris’ knee.

“Um, you - You’re okay, right?”

_Fucking fantastic_. Kira caught her breath and slowly eased the insertable dildo out of her pulsing heat. Watching her boyfriend fuck her girlfriend was about as hot as she thought it would be. She couldn’t say she was surprised that Chris was checking in on Ty. Neither of them had very much experience with some of the more adventurous sexual exploits Kira was interested in, but with luck, that was going to change. She already knew she was going to be rubbing her clit furiously later in the night while imagining Chris squirting all over Ty’s face. All she had to do now was reveal that ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ was coming to an end.


End file.
